Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Before the Storm
by SpookflareX
Summary: The legacy of the guardian of Omnera, is coming to life! Follow Jack, a human-turned Pokémon and Drake, a Dratini that lacks self-confidence. This is their adventure. They will meet new friends and go over mountains, searching in the depths of the earth to find treasure. Please read and review!
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon at all! (But I do have some games) It belongs to GAME-FREAK and Nintendo!

**So, this is my second fanfic, and it's about Pokémon Mystery Dungeon!**

**My last fanfic Legacy was so bad, I couldn't believe it! This time I hope it will be better. Otherwise I'll kill myself. (actually, I won't) And I'll skip the questions in the very beginning of the game.**

**If you don't know what I mean, go play one of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games! But now, let's begin! Don't forget to review!**

Prologue: Beginnings.

"Hello! My name is Drake! And I'm a Dratini. There has been so much happening this month. Eruptions, earthquakes and tornados. Just to name a few. So, me and my parents moved from the mainland to this island called Omnera. I was so happy! Do you know why? My dream is to be an explorer, and I finally got the chance to do so. But there's one problem with this. My parents do not like exploring at all! They think it's dangerous. Actually, they're right. But that won't stop me!"

**And there we end the prologue! Yeah, I know it's very short, but I still hope you enjoy it. Now, the chapters will be longer.**

**This is SpookflareX, signing out.**


	2. The First Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon at all! It belongs to GAME-FREAK and Nintendo.**

**Hello! It's me, SpookflareX. And this is the second chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Before the Storm! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Now, let's begin! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1: The First Adventure.

A whole week passed and Drake was still not allowed to become a explorer. Drake hated this, of course. One day, he went to a nearby cliff and watched the sea.

"What am I going to do? I can't do anything. I can't go to the town since it's full of outlaws. And I can't become a explorer! And worst of all, I can't get any friends! Do you know why? Because my parents was betrayed once by their best friends. So what?! Well, I better go home. It's almost sunset. Another bad day and...whoa!"

He tripped on something, it turned out to be a Pokémon! A Pikachu to be more exact.

"Oh, no! Hey, you! Wake up! Please! Just wake up already!"

Drake said while shaking the Pikachu.

"Urgh...where...where am I?" The Pikachu looked around.

"You are in Pokémon Coast." Drake anwered.

"Pokémon...Coast?" The Pikachu was confused.

"You don't know this place?!" Drake asked as if the Pikachu was stupid.

"Obviously no." The Pikachu was so confused right now.

Drake was at a loss for words. After a minute, he finally said something.

"What a strange Pokémon..." Drake said quietly.

"Hey! I am not a Pokémon! I am a human!" The Pikachu was angry.

"You're what?! Well, you look like a normal Pikachu to me."

The Pikachu looked at his body.

"It's...it's true! I have become a Pikachu! But, how can this be?

Meanwhile...

Two Pokémon are watching them.

"Hey, it's that new guy, you know, that Pokémon who moved here from the mainland." One of them said.

"Should we prank him, Deino? The other one asked.

Deino nodded.

"OK. Let's sneak up on him." The other one said.

Drake and the Pikachu was talking.

"I just noticed, we haven't introduced ourselves! Well, my name is..." He was cut off by a Deino who pushed him off the cliff!

The Pikachu jumped down to rescue him.

"Heh heh heh! The Pikachu commited suicide! Did you see that, Axew?" Deino asked while laughing.

"Yes, I did! Hahaha!" Axew answered and began laughing too.

Meanwhile.

"Thank you for saving me!" Drake said happily.

"No problem." The Pikachu said with a smile.

"You know, I think we're going to be friends." Drake said and smiled.

"I think you're right. Wait, I still haven't introduced myself. Okay, my name is Drake and I am a Dratini, as you can see. So, what's your name?"

The Pikachu froze for a second. "What's my name...let me think..." The Pikachu thinked and thinked.

"Well, are you going to answer or not?" Drake asked.

"Jack. That's my name." The Pikachu now identified as Jack answered.

Suddenly, it started raining. No, scratch that, it started pouring and thunder was heard.

"Hey, Jack! There's a cave! Let's take shelter!"

They ran into the cave.

After a while, Drake realized something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"This...this is not a regular cave...this is a mystery dungeon!

"A mystery what?!"

Drake then began explaining. After that, Drake told him about the disasters lately. And about the Pokémon who suddenly turned evil.

And after that, they began travelling through the dungeon.

They fought enemies, and stopped one minute to rest.

A hour later, they finally saw light again.

"There's my house!" Drake shouted.

"Come on then! Let's go!"

**And there we end the first chapter! Yeah, I know, too much talking, right? And yeah, the dungeon was super-short too.**

**But don't worry! The dungeons will be longer now! Much, much longer. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review!**


End file.
